


Jon and the Not So Secret, Secret

by A_girl_must_have_a_name



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_must_have_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_must_have_a_name
Summary: Jon Snow learns through worse and worse revelations that he has been left in the dark (where honestly he'd rather stay)  when it comes to apparently  common knowledge secrets between his beloved little sister Arya and Gendry Waters
Relationships: Arya Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Bran Stark, Jon Snow & Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Jon and the Not So Secret, Secret

When Jon had first met Gendry he had taken an instant liking to him. Maybe it was because Starks and Baratheons were always meant to be friends. Or maybe it was because there was something about being two bastards thrust into roles they never thought they’d have to worry about that brought them close. All Jon knew though was that he wanted Gendry by his side. He trusted him as much as Davos and that meant a great deal.

Still, it was hard to remember all of that when you catch the man you’ve been calling a friend sneaking out of your younger sister’s bedroom early in the morning. Jon could only watch on in complete silence As Arya his sweet wild young sister pulled Gendry back into the threshold of the door long enough to place a kiss on his lips quickly before shutting the door on Gendry’s stupid face. Jon moved out of the way not wanting to be seen, as he had to control his conflicted emotions. On the one hand, Jon wanted to use longclaw right then and there to run through Gendry. On the other hand, Jon knew he was being a hypocrite. Hadn’t he done the same with Ygritte? With Danny? The threat of the white walkers loomed over them and no one could say confidently how long they had for this world so who was he to stop his beloved sister from any happiness she could receive? 

Besides he knew Gendry’s worth. He was a good man, a good friend. And he had known of Gendry and Aryas’ history. Well, only a little bit. Neither mentioned much of their time together only that they wouldn’t have been alive if it wasn’t for the other. But obviously there was more to it than that. 

So Jon began watching them. Watched when Arya who was so different from the little girl he’d left behind, who seemed to carry all the darkness and secrets of the world on her shoulders would smile and joke easily when Gendry was around. Jon was glad to see that, that easy happy nature was still in her. He watched how the sullen look that seemed permanently etched on Gendry’s dirty face would instantly melt away as Arya drew close. The looks of adoration and protectiveness he sent her way told Jon all he needed to know. However, that didn’t stop him from needing to hear it for himself. 

“You, I need to talk to you.” Gendry stiffened for only a minute as he felt the weight of Jon’s hand on his shoulder. Looking around to see the concern etched on his king's face Gendry could only nod in agreement. Instructing the men working tirelessly in the forge to continue on with making the dragon glass weapons, he followed Jon out into the biting cold. 

Jon was silent for a while instead of speaking outright he opted to walk with Gendry inspecting the ongoings of the castle as he did. Jon caught Gendry's smile. pausing now that they were alone overlooking their surroundings at a gate post. 

“What’s got you laughing?” 

“Just how similar you and your sister are.” Gendry watched as Jon’s eyes softened, at the comparison of his beloved sister. However, Jon held back his smile as he forced his famous scowl and eyed his friend warily

“I hope not too similar, after all as much as I like you Gendry I don’t want you in my bed.” At Gendry's sputtering and choking Jon had to turn away to keep from chuckling. 

“I- Your grace it’s not. I mean” Gendry was panic-stricken looking around wildly whether for a trap, or even a possible escape route Jon didn’t know but he held back his smile for a few more moments enjoying his friends' panic. However, when it looked like Gendry was contemplating jumping over the wall to get away from him Jon finally gave him mercy. 

“It’s fine Gendry. Am I happy it happened like this? No. but I won’t try to stop you two. Besides, it’s clear to me how close you two are. You said that Arya and I are similar, correct?” at Gendry’s nod Jon continued. 

“Yes we are similar, but it’s always been more than that. Arya’s been the one person that I could always count on, the only one I’ve ever been able to be completely honest with, and up until now I thought it was the same for her.” 

I-” Gendry was struggling to come up with words however Jon continued on knowing he had to get this off his chest. 

"But I know now that it’s not. I can’t begin to imagine what the both of you went through together. Nor what Arya dealt with while she was in Braavos. I know my sister well enough to know that those are things she will keep from Sansa and myself, and won’t dare speak with Bran about. But She trusts these secrets to you Gendry. So I will trust you with her.” 

“I promise I have no intention to ever leave her or hurt her again my king.” Gendry's earnestness gave Jon the comfort he was searching for in speaking with him.

"I believe you Gendry and I am happy that it’s you she’s chosen. But be warned if we all survive this, you two will have to tell Sansa about what you two have been doing and I suspect she will be less accepting than I am. At the very least a wedding will be demanded.” 

“Oh, she already knows.” Gendry spoke with such casualty, Jon wondered if he had misheard him.

“She knows?”

“Yes, she uh- she caught us a few weeks ago.” 

“Weeks ago?” Jon wondered just how long he had missed the signs, He tried to ignore the annoying thought that came to him suddenly along with the memory of Ygrittes laugh, yes it felt like she was laughing at him even now. 

“Yes, she actually handled it even better than you, I think the only thing she was truly upset about was the fact that she caught us in the grain room. Complained about contaminating the food preserves.” Gendry laughed as he patted Jon on the back walking away from the stunned man. Not realizing his revelation left Jon mortifyingly paralyzed. It wasn’t until breakfast the next day when Danny questioned why he hadn’t touched his meal, on top of her overall concerns over his general tiredness that Jon could come out of his stupor. Though only because he could hear the low chuckle of Sansa sitting across from him. 

He blinked blearily at his half-sister, trying to ignore the mounting headache he was becoming oh so familiar with when dealing with Sansa. Who for her own part smiled deviously at him as she passed half of her food over to him.  
“Yes Jon eat up, we can't have you losing your strength. Right, Arya? It would be horrible for Jon to train today on an empty stomach, yes?” 

Arya, who up until that moment was not so secretly flirting with Gendry from across the hall, turned to look at the two of them studying Sansa’s mischief and Jon’s discomfort before grinning wolfishly herself. 

“Of course, only someone stupid would train on an empty stomach. Also Jon I know for a fact that this meal was made with a little extra love, so you should really try and finish it.” Jon, who had taken a sip of ale in a feeble attempt to deflect began to suddenly choke, gasping for breath as Arya ignored him and continued. “ Wouldn’t want to hurt the cook’s feelings.”

“They’re right Jon.” Danny addressed giving him a stern once over, “You shouldn’t waste this food. Especially with how little everyone has.” Jon exasperated looked around the room. Bran was sitting at the opposite end of the table being of absolutely no help yet looked suspiciously as though he too was in on it and enjoying the show. Looking out into the hall he spotted Gendry, who had clearly been trying to listen in and at least had the decency to blush before shrugging his shoulders as if to say “Eh what can you do?”

Jon, feeling like a petulant child brought the gruel closer towards him as he pushed the food around with his spoon waiting for a chance to toss it to Ghost. As he waited he thought that maybe going up against the Night King wouldn’t be so bad, he’d have to be more merciful than this lot. 

Arya, having had her fun and seeing that Jon was at his limit rose, asking Sansa and Danny to join her. Claiming she wanted to train with them for a bit. Both women readily agreed, all thoughts of food wasting forgotten. Relief and gratitude flowed through Jon. This was why Arya would always be his favorite. He silently nodded his head in thanks to her. She winked at him before turning away, as they stood to leave Sansa turned to Jon once more. 

“If you must know, I had the bags they were rolling around on removed.” Jon looked skeptically at the bowl before him before turning to eye Sansa. Jon eyed her searching for deception when he felt secure enough that her words were the truth he took a giant spoonful, then another. It wasn’t good at all but food was food. Sansa, satisfied to see her brother eating, began to leave wanting to catch up with Arya and Danny. Only pausing long enough to say one final thing. Mirth glinting in her Tully eyes. 

“Honestly, Jon it’s not that big of a deal, at least you aren’t Bran, imagine he has to tune them out all the time. Why just the other day he caught them in your room.”

“Excuse me?!” Jon spat out gruel flying across the table as he looked accusingly towards Gendry who had suspiciously disappeared right after Arya. Looking towards Bran who only stared back at him, giving nothing away. Jon cursed, pushing himself out from the table and away from the hall looking for longclaw. Forget what he had said last night. He was going to kill both Gendry and Arya, favorite sister be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little one-shot. I've realized I haven't written anything in over a year and wanted to push myself and have fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well


End file.
